The Prisoner of the Pyramid
(En:) |written by=(Ja:) Satoru Nishizono (En:) Ardwight Chamberlain, John Ludin |directed by=(Ja:) Hiroyuki Kakudou |chief animation director=Masahiro Naoi |art=Tetsuhiro Shimizu |animation studio= |airdate=(Ja:) July 11, 1999 (En:) October 8, 1999 |continuity= }} Izzy receives a call for help from within Etemon's pyramid base, and so the group decide to investigate. Along the way, Izzy makes an interesting discovery about the digital world. Synopsis The are busy examining a large generator of sorts that is attached to many wires spread across the land. Izzy believes it to be 's doing. Izzy attaches the device to his own computer to find out that he might be able to access Etemon's network. He soon gets a message on his computer from a Digimon in danger, and claims he knows where the final Crests are. The group set off for where the Digimon is being kept. Joe is rather indesisive about going but, Izzy guides their way through the desert. T.K.'s tag begins glowing and he soon receives the Crest of Hope from a rock wall. This means that Sora's crest is the last to be found, which gives the DigiDestined more motivation to save the captured Digimon. In removing T.K's crest from the wall, a tunnel is revealed and seems to be covered in some sort of hieroglyphics. Izzy soon decides that the strange writing might actually be coding, like for a computer. He comes up with the hypothesis that everything around them might in fact be data. This causes discourse in the group as they don't know if they themselves are real or digital. Izzy soon calls up a holographic map of the , and they discover it looks a lot like Earth. He enters the email of the Digimon who sent the message to him and is able to pinpoint his location. Another holographic image of the Earth appears and it seems to match up almost identically to the map of the Digital World. He comes up with some more theories about their situation which eventually makes the group grow tired of all the complicated information. They are soon led by Izzy to an upside down pyramid where they see Etemon patrolling the outside. Izzy keeps preaching that the Digital World is a shadow of the real one, and they should try not to get hurt, even if they believe they are just data. Tai, Joe, Izzy and Sora make their way into the pyramid, using a secret back door to avoid Etemon and his guards outside. The group navigates through a series of secret passageways and eventually makes their way to the system's "firewall", an electric fence. Tai is able to make it through without even looking back, as he has been convinced that he is only data. They arrive in a strange room and find the captured Digimon, . He claims to be the webmaster of Etemon's network and the group decides to help free him from his prison. As they are partway through the multiple step process in dismantling the prison walls, Etemon appears. All the Digimon partners digivolve to fend him off. During the battle with Etemon, Datamon escapes, taking Sora and with him. He escapes through another firewall, and Tai follows. He is about to foolishly walk right through the wall and has to be held back by Joe. Izzy has to make him realize that his life in this world is in as much danger as in the Real World, due to the fact that they are linked. Tai panics and freezes, losing all the courage he previously had when he realizes he could be seriously injured, and lets Datamon get away. Suddenly Matt and Mimi appear with their Digimon and force Tai to escape. Tai is in tears over his mistake and can do nothing but blame himself for not being able to rescue Sora. Featured characters (14) |c4= * (3) * (3) * (9) *Gazimon (13) * (14) * (14) * (14) |c5= *Monochromon (11) * (19) * (20) * (21) * (22) * (23) * (23) |c6= *' ' (12) *' ' (18) }} Digimon Analyser Digivolutions (Number indicates order of occurrence.) Quotes Joe: "Oh, I don't like this! I don't like it one little bit. I don't like the look of it, I don't like the smell of it, I don't like the- " Mimi: "Don't have a brain cramp, Joe." :—'Joe' panics after receiving the SOS e-mail. "Now, T.K., don't think this means you get to stay up any later." :—'Matt' continues to be a big brother, even after T.K. has a crest of his own. Izzy: "Prodigious! This is amazing! Do you know what I'm thinking?" Mimi: "I've got a feeling you're going to tell us." :—'Mimi' knows Izzy all too well. "Now wait a second. If you're right and this whole thing's one big computer, then how did we get here? Did we squeeze in through the floppy drive?" :—'Matt' doesn't know what to think of Izzy's new theory. Izzy: "You can see how physically similar it is to the planet Earth. In fact there are a lot of parallels with our world." Matt: "That's terrific, Izzy. Great time for a geography lesson." Izzy: "Pay attention and you might learn something." :—'Izzy' attempts to educate an unenthusiastic crowd. T.K.: "Does this mean I won't have to worry about brushing my teeth anymore?" Izzy: "We've got bigger things to worry about now T.K." :—'Izzy' tells T.K. off for not exactly getting the big picture. "Uh oh, he's in computer dork mode. This could take a while." :—'Mimi' remembers the last time Izzy became absorbed in cracking the digital code. "Uh, I think I left the water running back at the sphinx." :—'Joe' does not want to tangle with Etemon. "It's all my fault! Sora, it's all my fault!" :—A tearful Tai blames himself for not being able to save Sora and Biyomon. Other notes , imitating a call meaning "Charge!". *Izzy claims to have logged onto the Chinese web-domain www.a8#4dfja9z$.com "a thousand times", even using it to send an e-mail to the group. *Etemon's English dub character comparison to Elvis Presley is deepened when Etemon yells to his minions about his "fried banana sandwich", a reference to a supposed favorite food of Elvis, the . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *Datamon announces the episode title in the Japanese episode. }} de:Der Gefangene in der Pyramide